


Mutual Understanding

by WastelandSpectre (ClockworksApprentice)



Series: Stories of 2018 [6]
Category: Gravity Falls, Winx Club
Genre: AU, Dipper/Tecna platonic friendship, F/M, Fairy!Dipper, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworksApprentice/pseuds/WastelandSpectre
Summary: For AdventureMaker16Tecna and Dipper discussing how love is weird over working on inventionsNo matter how smart they are, they still don’t understand love.





	Mutual Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adventuremaker16](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Adventuremaker16).



> Fandom: Winx Club x Gravity Falls  
> Characters: Tecna, Fairy!Dipper (platonic)  
> Mentions of Wendy/Dipper  
> Mentions of Tecna/Timmy

Sometimes he wondered how someone, specifically him, could know so much and yet still know so little. Every time he thought he had everything figured out, something he had never even imagined would pop up - finding out he was a fairy still had to be the biggest one, but his adventures over the summer came very close. The biggest mystery - the one thing that still evaded him the most - was the redheaded girl of his affections.

 _Wendy._ Dipper sighed, leaning against one of the metallic tables.

“Do you ever think we’ll figure it out?”

His question was soft, but Tecna still paused in her work. She slid out from underneath the control panel she was working on and looked up at him puzzled, though her confusion was mostly aimed at why he suddenly stopped working.

“Whatever do you mean?”

Dipper motioned aimlessly, his frustration growing. Though he was thankful none of the others were around to overhear their conversation.

“Me and Wendy,” He explained, “You and Timmy…”

Realization dawned on her. Her shoulders slumped a bit as she thought it over. He did have a point, she knew. It seemed that no matter what the either of them did, the object of their affections remained clueless. Or, on a darker note, knew of their feelings and was pointedly ignoring it. Logically, she had to consider the later option no matter how much she’d rather avoid it.

“I don’t really know, honestly.”

She looked down at the tool she held in her hands and clenched it tightly.

“I suppose won’t ever really know until something happens, will we?”

Dipper didn’t really want to believe that. He wished that with all that they were able to do that they could somehow - _he didn’t know -_ maybe read their minds? Something, _anything,_ that made this whole situation easier, less scary. Something that made him more confident in actually making his feelings toward Wendy so obvious she can’t just ignore it - something that would give him a straight answer about what she felt toward him before he had the chance to get his heart broken.

Tecna noticed the expression on his face. Despite all the mechanics and metal infused within her body, she softened. She rose from her spot and put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look at her with desperation. A desperation that she understood.

“I know it’s hard, Dipper,” she spoke softly, “But everything will work out in the end. Whether it’s from us finding the courage to speak them directly about our feelings or them finding out on their own. Or perhaps they will make the first step and our fears would have been for nothing.”

“- Or we get our hearts broken,” he added darkly, refusing to meet her gaze.

She smiled sadly, “Perhaps, but I think our odds look rather good. Didn’t you spend the summer with her?”

His lips tightened and thinned. Visions flashed through his mind. Wendy screaming for her life, her admitting how despite her exterior she was beyond stressed (something he wished would’ve been admitted under better circumstances - circumstances that would’ve allowed him to privately comfort her), the gleam of an ax that she bravely held in her hands, the courage and bravery that made her shine even brighter (something he didn’t even know was possible).

His expression softened, turning more reminisce and caring for the briefest of moments. He closed his eyes and wanted to soak that memory in - the memory of her bravely standing up against the odds. Something else flashed behind his eyelids. A distorted memory of an eye staring straight back at him. A taunting voice echoed in his ears. His eyes snapped open.

Tecna looked at him with concern, staring him straight in the eyes with questions that he didn’t want to answer. He waved off her concern, but she did have a point. While his summer was much more horrifying than anything Tecna could have imagined, it didn’t change the fact that he did spend the entire summer with Wendy. They grew closer because of that, he supposed. Fighting for your lives together would do that to people.

“I guess you’re right. We really had an eventful summer together.”

Tecna didn’t seem so convinced that he was alright, but she understood to not ask anymore questions. She dropped the subject and withdrew from him. She was prepared to go back to work when he spoke up again.

“I hope you and Timmy will get to spend some more time together.”

There was sincerity in his voice, but there was something else there too, underlying his words. Something more painful or wishful. As if he hoped that circumstances would be better for her and Timmy than it was for him and Wendy.

“Thank you, Dipper.” She choose to ignore the underlying tone in his voice. It wasn’t the time nor place to snoop into his life. “I hope so too.”

 


End file.
